


A hard fall

by ritualistically



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritualistically/pseuds/ritualistically
Summary: The taller they stand... Bite-sized drabbles.





	

"I wanna hear you say it, city boy."

It wasn't enough for Lucas to just take what he wanted, whenever he wanted. He wanted Clancy to like it too. He resisted at first, screamed for help, fought the ropes tying him down. But there was no escape, only pain. Pete and Andre were dead. No one knew Clancy was here. No one would look for him.

Clancy stared stubbornly at the ceiling. He could feel the warmth of Lucas lying next to him. The way the mattress sunk under his lean frame. Clancy stared at the dirty ceiling until Lucas grabbed his chin and forced him to look into those creepy pale eyes.

Clancy flinched but forced himself to maintain eye contact. He swallowed painfully, forcing himself to form the words. "I love you, Lucas."

Lucas laughed, a soft innocent sound. He gently touched Clancy's face, and scooched closer to whisper to him like a lover, a proximity that made Clancy sick. "Love you too, sweetheart. But please don't let this distract you from the fact that in 1998, The Undertaker threw Mankind off Hell In A Cell, and plummeted 16 ft through an announcer’s table."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's, son! >:D


End file.
